Various forms of toilet bowl seats heretofore have been provided for assisting a person using the toilet in completing a successful bowel movement. Inasmuch as it is well recognized by the medical field that the ordinary comfortable seating position is not nearly so helpful for a proper movement of the bowels as is a squatting position, several of these previously known attachments are specifically designed to enable the user of the toilet to assume a substantially squatting position while attempting a bowel movement. These previously known forms of attachment include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,304, 906,053 and 2,099,118. In addition, various other forms of toilet bowl attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,215,104, 1,737,163, 2,518,272, 2,698,440, 2,752,610 and 3,171,138. In addition, a squatting position facilitating toilet bowl seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 233,523.
However, these previously known forms of toilet seats for facilitating the user assuming a squatting position while attempting a bowel movement do not include adequate covers therefor, or if the covers therefor are adequate and of the usual hinged type they interfere with the user of the seat assuming a comfortable squatting position. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved squat position facilitating toilet bowl seat and cover therefor, and with the cover constructed in a manner such that it will substantially cover and close the toilet seat when not in use and not interfere with the assumption of a squatting position by a user when the toilet is in use.